


Something To Be Thankful For

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: Dean has a plan in hopes of winning his ex back the night before Thanksgiving.





	Something To Be Thankful For

Dean still didn’t know how his younger brother, Sam, and their close friend, Charlie, convinced him to do this. They had to be nuts and that made him nuts for going along with it. But it was too late, he was in too deep and didn’t think he could back out.

So, he sat on his ex-boyfriend’s porch, ready to lay it all on the line with champagne and flowers set up inside to help win him back.

Despite Dean’s protests to the plan, Sam and Charlie guided him to remember how much he still loved Castiel and his moping around the last few years didn’t do anyone any favors. Dean tried to remind those two meddlers why it had ended and how that breakup nearly killed him but they argued that was evidence enough of how much Dean loved Cas.

_What if he doesn’t want me back?_ Dean thought. 

There was more evidence to support _that_. The last time the two had talked, the conversation had gotten kind of vicious. It wouldn’t have surprised Dean at all if Cas came home and told him to get the hell out of there.

 

**Three Years Ago**

 

“What do you mean you’re not coming home for Thanksgiving?” Dean asked.

“I can’t, there’s no time,” Cas argued over the phone. “I still have class Monday and Tuesday. The travel alone would waste my whole weekend and I need to be studying with finals coming up.”

“But I haven’t seen you in months,” Dean said, hating how whiny he sounded. 

They were stupid enough to start their relationship the summer after graduating high school but it took a graduation party and a fifth of cheap vodka to get them to admit how they felt and become a couple. Now, Cas was away at college and the distance hadn’t been easy.

“I know, Dean,” Cas sighed. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. I wish you would come home.”

“I would if I could.”

They changed the topic and kept it light until saying goodbye. 

 

A month later, Cas was finally coming home for Christmas. Dean buzzed around the house, checking decorations and grinning like an idiot while Sam laughed from the couch. Cas needed to stop at home first and then he was coming over.

As Dean pulled his gingerbread cookies out of the oven, his phone rang.

“Hey babe,” he said when he saw it was Cas.

“Hello Dean,” Cas answered.

“Oh no,” Dean’s face fell. “I know that ‘hello Dean.’ What is it?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to come over but I’m beat. I had a final this morning and then two flights and now my mother is smothering me, you know how she is.”

“Cas, I… never mind,” he bit his tongue, avoiding a fight. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.”

Dean put the cookies on a plate and shoved them at Sam to eat before stomping upstairs to his room.

They did see each other the next day but it felt different. Cas seemed more distant, more distracted.

“Hey,” Dean said, guiding Cas’s face up with his hand as they watched their movie on the couch in Dean’s living room. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Cas deflected.

Dean gave him a look.

“I’m just stressed from school, that’s all,” Cas said. “It was a tough semester.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Dean replied. 

He leaned in for a kiss, hand still on Cas’s face. They did kiss, soft and gentle, but Dean could feel something wasn’t there like it used to be. It comforted him to have Cas back home so he didn’t say anything and they just watched their movie. 

After Christmas, the two of them had planned on going to a New Year’s party. Cas tried to stay home but Dean convinced him to come out. So, the two dressed up nice and were at a friend’s, filled with people and plenty of alcohol. 

A couple of drinks in and Cas seemed quieter than ever. Without saying anything, Dean took Cas’s hand and led him outside even though it was cold.

“Dean, what…”

“Cas, talk to me,” Dean pleaded. “You’ve been different the whole time you’ve been back.”

“No, I haven’t,” Cas defended. 

“Yes, you have,” Dean argued. “You don’t talk to me or let me touch you. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Cas shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“We used to be all over each other,” Dean reminded Cas. “We couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves and now I’m lucky if you look up from your phone long enough to give me a one-word answer.”

“That’s not fair,” Cas said, crossing his arms. “I have other friends, college friends, I’m just keeping up with them. Telling them happy new year.”

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing,” Cas attempted. 

“I’m not,” Dean shook his head. “This is feeling one-sided and I miss how we used to be.”

“What, crazy sex all the time? Maybe we’ve grown past that,” Cas stated. “Relationships are about more than that.”

“I know,” Dean agreed. “I thought we had more than that. But I don’t see it lately.”

“I don’t know what you want from me, Dean,” Cas yelled, tossing his hands in the air. “I can’t be here all the time, I’m at college.”

“And I love that you’re doing that because I know you’ve always wanted to go,” Dean placated. “But I just want you to be here when you’re here. I guess?” 

He knew he sounded lame but it made sense in his head.

“Dean,” Cas expressed, “is the distance too much? Are we fooling ourselves here?”

“Cas, come on man!” Dean cried, stepping back. “That isn’t what I meant. I wasn’t thinking like that. I just think we need to work some stuff out.”

“I don’t think I can do this,” Cas mumbled, looking away. 

“Don’t say that,” Dean answered, hot tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t give up on us. We’ve got a good thing here.”

“You just said we didn’t.”

“I just said we needed to work on…”

“Maybe my mom was right, maybe I need to meet someone new. I think we’ve grown too much.”

“You think you’re too good for me because you got a little college under your belt?” Dean snapped. 

He knew that was harsh but Cas’s words hurt.

Cas just glared.

“Did you already cheat on me?” Dean had to know. “Is that why your kisses are different?”

“No, I would never,” Cas answered.

Dean believed him but that didn’t make this any easier. 

“You’ve clearly been looking for a reason to break up with me so go ahead,” Dean declared. “If you can say you don’t love me anymore, that you’re ready to toss away everything we’ve ever had. Go ahead.”

Cas stayed silent so Dean continued.

“We’ve known each other since you moved here for high school. I fell for you without even noticing it and now you want to just dump me? Forget it ever happened?”

Cas nodded.

“We want different things,” Cas said. “I think we hold each other back. We’re better without each other.”

“If that’s what you need to tell yourself, fine. Get the hell away from me,” Dean snapped and turned away.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said softly, so quiet Dean almost missed it.

Cas left, shutting the porch door gently as he went.

Dean lit a cigarette as he heard everyone countdown the new year and he started it alone. 

 

**Present**

Dean shivered as he thought of that night. He had long forgiven Castiel and wanted to apologize for what he had said. There was a chance it could work, that they would be okay.

As he thought of every scenario that could play out, a car pulled into the driveway. 

Dean wrung his hands together and his leg bounced up and down. 

Cas got out of the old, beat-up Continental he refused to get rid of. 

“Dean? You scared the hell out of me,” Cas said as he walked up. “What are you doing here?”

He didn’t sound angry so Dean figured it was a good start.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean began. “I’m here because I have something to tell you.”

Cas waited for Dean to continue.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry we left things the way we did and I’m sorry I let you get away. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’ve been miserable since we broke up.”

Cas let it all sink in for a second before answering.

“I’m sorry, too but you thought you would just ambush me right when I got home for Thanksgiving break and just dump all of that on me? It’s been almost three years, Dean. I’ve driven all night. I’m tired.” 

“I know, I know. Sam helped with the plan and it’s not perfect. Can we go in? Please?”

Maybe Dean sounded desperate enough or maybe because it was so cold, Dean didn’t know, but Cas let him inside.

They walked into the living room after hanging up their coats in silence. Cas stood, stunned, looking around at all the flowers as he dropped his bag.

“You broke into my house?” Cas asked.

“Spare key was in the same spot it’s always been in,” Dean laughed. “And seriously? That’s your takeaway? Not the romantic gesture?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Cas sighed.

“I want you to admit that us breaking up was a mistake. That you’ve missed me and that we belong together and if anyone else says otherwise, they’re an idiot,” Dean said, rushing the words together.

“It was a mistake and I do miss you,” Cas answered. 

“Then what’s stopping us?” Dean asked.

He stepped in front of Cas, looked into those blue eyes he always dreamed about, and grabbed one of his hands.

“We were great together,” Dean reminded Cas. 

Cas nodded, looking down at Dean’s lips. 

“We can have that back, all of it. Just say yes. We can figure anything else out later,” Dean reasoned.

It was enough for Cas who took Dean by his plaid shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean’s knees got weak as he kissed back, rediscovering Cas and how they fit together perfectly. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed, breaking the kiss just for that one breath before pulling him in again and pushing off the plaid shirt. 

The two collapsed on the couch, shirts and shoes going first. Dean, under Cas, could feel him straining in his pants and reached down to rub him over the slacks.

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Cas asked, momentarily catching his breath.

“Only you would wear fancy pants just to drive home,” Dean explained. 

He laughed again as Cas kissed down his jaw. Dean’s breath hitched a little as Cas left a hickey that he knew would make Thanksgiving dinner a little awkward with his family the next day.

Pants were ditched next, briefs now the only thing on either them as they made out and moved against each other.

“Lube?” Dean asked, hands grabbing Cas’s ass to control how hard they rutted together.

“Duffel bag,” Cas said, getting up to get it.

Dean must have given him a questioning look.

“It was already in there when I packed,” Cas said. “Don’t judge, it’s coming in handy.”

“Coming indeed, get back here,” Dean smirked.

Cas crawled back on top and pulled both of their cocks out of their briefs. With a generous amount of lube, he took them both in his hand and moved his hips.

“Oh fuck,” Dean tossed his head back. “Cas, fuck, harder.”

“I’ve got three years to make up for, let me take my time,” Cas reasoned, eyes closed.

“Or…”

Dean rolled them off the couch on to the floor, taking control and grinding his hips hard. Cas let out a long groan and pushed his hips up to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“Fuck, this is much better,” Cas agreed. “Yes, Dean, yes, oh fuck.”

Dean moved faster and leaned down to return the hickey. Cas kept moaning, mostly just moans with every third or fourth thrust being Dean’s name.

“Come on, come with me. Cas, come with me,” Dean said with just enough breath to make words.

A few more thrusts and they were both coming, spilling onto their chests and briefs and Dean’s hand. 

Cas released his hand that had been digging into Dean’s back harder than either of them had realized as they caught their breath.

“Holy fuck,” Dean grinned.

“We were definitely great at that,” Cas grinned back.

Dean leaned down to kiss Cas, long and slow.

It was a sweet kiss but Cas broke it to get a towel from the first floor guest bathroom. They got cleaned up as best they could and got dressed. They sat on the couch and Dean wasn’t sure what to say.

“So, you want to give us another shot?” he asked nervously.

“Yes,” Cas said, small smile playing on his lips.

Dean leaned over and kissed him while he smiled.

“When my family goes around the table at Thanksgiving tomorrow and says what we’re thankful for, I’m totally going to say what we just did,” Dean teased.

Cas swatted his arm.

“Your mother would kill you,” he laughed.

Dean laughed too and then went to grab the champagne Sam insisted he bring. They toasted the rekindling of their relationship and drank.

“I am thankful, though,” Dean said, holding Cas’s hand. “Thankful to have you back in my life.”

“Me too,” Cas agreed with a smile.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Cas,” Dean said, clinking their glasses together.

When the bottle was empty, they fell asleep curled up on the couch.

 

Years later, when the two were married and hosting Thanksgiving themselves for their huge extended families, Dean told a G-rated version of how they got back together. That story was a tradition and Thanksgiving wouldn’t be the same without it.


End file.
